Can't Stand You
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: After the defeat of Vegnagun, YRP are going different ways. Then when Rikku goes back to 'Home', Cid assigns her to be Gippal's helper. Things turn out unexpected and has a great twist in the middle.[RikkuxGippal] with some of [YunaxTidus][PainexBaralai]
1. Gettin' Paired Up

**Author's Note: **_Yay this is my second fanfic.! I kinda lost interest in my other one…I'm so bad!…lolz please read (and review afta if you like or wanna say it sucks)._

**Disclaimer**: SOOO wish I owned FFX-2 but…sigh…doesn't belong to me, only this

fanfic. [dReAmInG tHe ImPoSsIbLe]

"" - People talking

))(( - People's thoughts

[. A/N: .] – My words

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ [**Can't Stand You- Chapter 1: Getting' Paired Up**] }

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!"

shouted and enthusiastic Rikku.

"Cut it, will ya?" said an annoyed Paine, "It's really getting on my nerves."

"Sorry sooorry, but Yunie just won't wake up. What's taking her anyways!?" Rikku but her hands on her hips as she talked.

Paine sighed. "There's an easier way than that." she replied in her usual lowish monotone voice. Then she walked to the elevator and went up to the Cabin [. A/N: By the way, did I mention they were in the Celsius? Probably not. .]. Rikku followed behind, wondering what she would do. They walked up the stairs and (with Paine totally ignoring the Barkeep as he said "Hi Mish Paine, wat can I dooo fuor youu?") stood by Yuna's bed. She motioned Rikku to come forward. "**Now** do your screaming" Paine whispered as she too, covered her ears. Rikku took a deep breath and with all her might she screamed out:

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!"

Yuna's eyes immediately snapped open and sat up straightly on the bed, and shouted things like "Oh my god! What's happening?" Paine leaned over to a happy Rikku standing there very proud of herself and said "Told ya that would do the trick."

"So Yuna, did you forget we had to have a meeting at 10:30 AM?" said Paine.

"Yeah, Yunie, it's now…"she trailed off and looked around for a clock. "…exactly 11:30 (AM)! That means you're one hour late." Rikku finished emphasizing the word 'one'.

"Oh yeah…sorry guys…"said an embarrassed Yuna.

"Well now that you're awake, let's get going," said Paine, and started walking down the stairs and out the door. "Wait up!" said Rikku and hurriedly skipped to Paine. Yuna sighed deeply and followed them up the elevator, and to the Bridge.

* * *

"Okay, the YRP meeting is officially starting." Said Paine.

"Oh, come on Paine, you can drop the formalities." Said both Yuna and Rikku.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to Besaid Island to see Tidus. Is that okay?" asked Yuna nervously. It had been a while since Yuna, Rikku, and Paine defeated Vegnagun, and Yuna was eager to go back to Tidus, since the first place Tidus wanted to go was Besaid, Yuna promised Tidus she would come to Besaid after she talked it over with her friends.

Rikku grinned. "You betcha that's okay! So Paine, where are YOU going?"

"Bevelle." She said in a bored tone. Yuna and Rikku both started giggling. "To see your Baralai Raralai?" she said mischievously, copying Leblanc's way of saying how she said her 'Nooj's' name. "So how's the relation with him? I bet you guys are reaaal close." Said Yuna in the same tone as Rikku. Paine glared at both of them while turning a bit red. "I though better of you, Yuna. 10 respect points of both of you." She said seriously. Yuna and Rikku both burst into giggles of laughter. Then Rikku patted Paine on the back, and so did Yuna. "Oh, come on Paine, you know we were just joking…" said Rikku still laughing a bit. Then suddenly, Paine started smirking. "So RIKKU, how are **you** doing with your 'Gippal'?" Now it was Rikku's turn to turn red. "Well..um…nothing much…we don't really talk a lot. And ANYWAYS, who said I like Gippal?" Yuna and Paine both burst into hysterical laughter. "By the way Rikku, where are you goina go?" said Yuna after the laughing spasm. "Well, I thought about it last night and I'm going back to the Home." said Rikku. "We'll see each other exactly 3 months later at…"Yuna trailed off, thinking off where to meet. "How about Luca?" suggested Paine. "Great!!" said Rikku.

Suddenly, a voice cut in and said: "Annnd I'mm goima visssit Bikanniil Dessert!" said Brother, trying to talk in English but failed. "Probably wants to see Nhadala," Paine said to Yuna and Rikku.

"Well, where are we going to go first?" asked Buddy.

"Besaid!" said Yuna excitedly.

"Then Bevelle." Said Paine dully.

"Thhheeeen Bikanniil!" said Brother.

"And then the Home!" said Rikku jumping up and down.

"Alright! Full speed ahead at our first destination: Besaid Island!!!" said Buddy.

* * *

One by one, they left and said good-bye. (With Shrina [. A/N: Is that how you spell his name? .] reminding them to bring their comspheres)

Rikku was the only one left and it was minutes before they would arrive at the Home.

She was deep in though thinking about: Her friends and…Gippal.

))_I can't believe the sphere hunting business is already over! I'll miss Yuna and Paine…_((She sighed at the thought. ))_I hope I don't see Gippal…he's always so mean to me! Though secretly, I DO have some feelings for him. I wish he would stop teasing me so… _(( Part of her wanted to see him, though part of her don't. ))_ARG!! This is soo frustrating! Just why does he have to be so good looking??!!_((

Her thoughts were cut short when Buddy announced that they have reached Home.

"So Buddy," asked Rikku curiously, "Where are YOU gonna go?"

"I guess the Home too." Said Buddy simply.

* * *

**Gippal's POV.**

))_Oh man! Where is that Cid! I need a helper and he's takin' foreveeer to find me one!_(( Suddenly he spotted Rikku. What in the world was SHE doing here? Oh my god it really IS her. He sure haven't seen her for quite some time. He couldn't help feeling jealous as all the young men looked at her when she walked happily along with Buddy. Yes, he was jealous because he secretly had a crush on her since forever, but she never noticed him when they were small, so he decided to tease her all the time to just to get her attention, but now he just can't resist teasing her more (even though he had _already _gotten her attention). It was quite fun too, seeing her cute frustrated face. But now since they are older, Rikku would sometimes to hit him too. He must admit that she hits hard for a girl, but Rikku has always been strong (even though she's really skinny).

Then he noticed that she was wearing that skimpy Thief outfit which made her look hotter, with her happy go lucky face anyone would fall her. He sometimes wondered if she was too small for him, since she was 18 and he was 21. [. A/N: I know maybe that's not true but since this is MY story I get to do wuteva I want, yay! Lolz, … .]

* * *

Rikku skipped happily and walked towards her Pop's cabin. She suddenly realized Gippal was there too. Her heart skipped at beat, and then she calmed down and tried to ignore his presence.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's little girl!" said Gippal smirking.

"Arg!! Stop calling me that!" said Rikku in a frustrating tone as she stamped her foot on the ground. "Just to let you know, my name is RIKKU!!! I have a name unlike SOME PERSON. (obviously meaning Gippal) And I'm NOT a little girl."

"Uh..I think I'll go now…" said Buddy, and left.

Rikku's face fell as he left. Now she HAD to be left alone with this jerk.

"I see you've got no friends!" said Gippal laughing as he stared down at her. "You're really short, you know that?"

Rikku innocently looked up at Gippal and she turned red with anger. "Just because you're taller than he, doesn't mean you're better than me, LOSER!"

"Well, I really think you talk to me in a more respectful tone, 'cause I'm the leader here, sweets." Said Gippal cockily.

"Whatever!" then she punched Gippal's arm real hard and then said, "and don't call me 'sweets', you playboy!" and gave him another punch.

Just then, Cid came and saw Rikku. "Well, how have you been, my little girl?" he asked. Rikku smiled her brightest (making Gippal's heart skip a beat) and said, "Just fine!" Then Cid looked over at Gippal. "About your helper…" he trailed off, thinking. He knew Gippal liked Rikku, but he really didn't know if Rikku liked Gippal. ))_Oh well, gettin' them together won't hurt nobody._ (( Cid continued, "I have decided that Rikku should do it! She smart and all and can help you!"

"WHAAT!!!???" shouted both Gippal and Rikku.

"No way Pops! Gippal is a COMPLETE idiot, AND he's such a meanie!!!!" Rikku said.

"Hey whose the COMPLETE idiot?!" said Gippal angrily.

"Rikku you have to cooperate, and so do you, Gippal. Now off you go." Said Cid, smiling inside.

"ARGG!!" yelled Rikku and said, "Fine." Then stomped on Gippal's foot.

))_Oh that's just great! I get to be with this btchy girl! I can't believe she called me a complete idiot AND stomped on my foot!_ _Could the thought of just being around me make her feel so disgusted?_((

Putting that situation aside, he walked to his cabin to get things prepared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words_: _**_OMG! I actually wrote sooo much on the first chapter! Whew, that was fun. Please review and tell me if I should trash it, or keep writing more…_

_Also, don't you think Gippal is one of the hottest guys in FFX-2? He is SOOOO cute!!! Rikku is such a lucky girl to get Gippal!_

Ja 4 now!

Rikku-x-Gippal

(Also, this new system sooo sucks! I can't even use that squilly sign, AND the star sign!! ARGG! So frustrated!!!)


	2. What an Actress

**Author's Note: **_Yay! I was sooo happy when I got SIX reviews on one chapie!! Thanks ya'll :D ! _

And to: Krazy Lopin Yeah! You think so too?!?! Way cool! You're ta best!

And to: cheekytriangle Ok, I won't trash it, but I'm a bit confused… What Gippal statement?

And to: Jessgurl Thanks for giving me the info. On their ages!!! I really appreciate it. J

And to: Uri-chan Wow! Glad you loved the beginning part! And it IS kinda funny how she never thought of actually going in the cabin…

And to: x2 aeon darkness ix Heehee, all I can say is: I'm glad you liked it!!!!

And finally to: Dark Card Mistress Thankies! So you agree that he is too, eh?

I'm so glad you guys reviewed!! Kkz, on w/t ta story!

**Disclaimer**: SOOO wish I owned FFX-2 but…sigh…doesn't belong to me, only this

fanfic. [dReAmInG tHe ImPoSsIbLe]

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's thoughts

[. A/N: ---------- .] – My words

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ [**Can't Stand You- Chapter 2: What an Actress**] }

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

))_Okay. What in Ixion's name is Rikku taking so long? She was supposed to be here 23 minutes ago! Now since the airship left, I have to reschedule my arrival to Djose Temple._(( Gippal though as he paced back and forth. Buddy had promised Gippal (and Rikku) that they could board his airship, since there was also some other people going to other places too. Now he HAD to wait until tomorrow to get to Djose. Boy was SHE in for it.

"Damn her" he kept on muttering under his breath.

Then he saw a saw a skinny form with long blonde hair walk happily towards him, holding some kind of oval shaped thing. As she drew closer, he immediately recognized her.

"Rikku!!!" he yelled at his angriest tone, "Where in the WORLD have you been???!!! You know that I TOLD ZACK [.A/N: Made it up, not significant .] TO TELL YOU! YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT WITH ME GIRL! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CID'S LITTLE GIRL, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD JUST DITCH ME LIKE THIS ---"

"Yes, but…"

"NO BUTS! YOU'RE A **HORRIBLE** HELPER! WILL YOU JUST GET A LIFE AND ---" he stopped. Rikku's lower lip was trembling, and tears burst out like a water fall. Then she crouched down, hugging her knees. [.A/N: Aww…poor Rikku! She's such a baby though….] Gippal's features softened at the instant she started crying. Gippal felt alsolutly horrible for making her cry. He shouldn't have been so hard on her… He crouched down too, and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Look…" he was about to say: 'Rikku', but he rarely called her that. But since this was a serious situation…

"Look Rikku. I'm really sorry I yelled at you that badly. Truly." He said comfortingly. "I guess my anger got way out of hand…" He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed.

* * *

Rikku's POV

She had just got back from Shrina, and she had in her hands a PortSphere [.A/N: …I mad tat up… :P .], one of a kind. It can make you teleport anywhere you want in Spira. Is that cool or what? She found Shrina working on it, and decided to wait until he [.A/N: he? .] was finished. It took real long, but it was definitely worth it. Yes, she was informed that she had to meet Gippal to got to Djose Temple, but they can get to Djose this way too! And it takes shorter time, so what's a few 23 minutes?

She was going to tell Gippal the good new and tease him that she had better ideas than him. What she _hadn't_ expected, was for him to yell his head off at her. To tell the truth, that was to first time someone had ever yelled that long and hard at her before, so she really couldn't help crying. (Her Pop just yells at her bout one or two things…) And anyways, she _hated_ crying in front of Gippal, 'cause he would probably tease her say 'She was being a cry baby'. So she was also really surprised when he put his arms on her shoulder and actually called her her REAL name (he always says 'Cid's little girl', etc.).

* * *

Gippal sighed. "Oh, come on. Fine. You can hit me all you want and call me an ass." 

Rikku look up at Gippal's face, her eyes red from crying and had on a glum face. Suddenly she grinned and got up (pulling him p too). She quickly wiped her tears away and said, "So I can hit all I want, eh?" Gippal groaned at the thought and wished he never had said that. But Rikku didn't wait for a answer, she just started hitting him real hard and said, "You meanie!" She ended hitting him with a elbow in the stomach.

All of a sudden, her expression changed from a hyper active hitter a face full of worry.

"Oh my gosh! Gippy are you alright" she said with a tone dripping of sarcasm. "Aww, you _poor_ thing you had me all worried!" she patted him on the back.

"Well, dearest, you really shouldn't be worrying your little mind over that," he said in the same tone as hers and said cockily, "I mean; you should leave all the thinking to someone more _mature_. For example, me." He could've sworn he heard a snort from Rikku. "So honeybunch, got a headache yet?"

Rikku really felt like she was about to scream and tell him to shut his dirty mouth. She bunched her eyebrows together and tried to not let Gippal get the best of her. Gippal could see that she was about to scream too, and was glad to see her mad face. Suddenly she changed her expression again, and smiled innocently and said, "Nope. But wait 'till you see this invention Shrina made!" She then flashed him another innocent and cute smile. Gippal just stared at her face ))_Damn she's cute! I could look at her forever_ (( was what Gippal was thinking. Rikku's smile faded into true worry when he gave her no reply. She snapped her fingers in from of his face and said, "Earth to Gippppaaal…" Gippal blushed and his checks turned into various shades of red. "Um…uh…nothing! So, what were you talking about again?" Rikku narrowed her eyes than popped back to her normal innocent self. ))_What an actress!_(( was what Gippal was thinking when she AGAIN switched into a different person. She then explained about the 'PortSphere'. Gippal listened intently as she talked [.A/N: Wow! Hard 2 believe! .]. After she finished, a man came up to Gippal and said that Cid wanted to see him. Gippal shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure thing."

"Bye!" yelled Rikku, "Good luck!" she said waving her hand.

Gippal just turned around smiled and put up his hand.

Rikku just looked at them until they were out of sight. Then she jumped up and down with her fists in her hands and said enthusiastically, "He's so cool! He's the coolest!" (Meaning the hand thing) and skipped cheerfully back to wait for Gippal to come out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Words from Me: **End chapie! Please RR! Sorry dis chapie wuz so short, but I'll bet you'll love ta next one! It includes some mushiness from … you guessed it! Gippal and Rikku! J

See you guys later!

Rikku-x-Gippal

(Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna update ta next day that I just wrote my first chapter… tell me if you don't like)


	3. Preparations

**Author's Note: **_Thankies again! Eight reviews! Well, here's the story after I answer these reviews…_

And to: rikkufan / Thanks for telling me!

And finally to: Back of Beyond / Haha, I laughed so much when I read the part that said: '_secondly, gippal is not ONE of the hottest guys in ffx2, he IS the hottest!_' lolz. I used to like Tidus the best, and Gippal second, but now I'm soo OBBESSED with him!!! Also, thanks for clearing things out for me. I hope I don't make the same mistake (bout ta POVs, and Shinra's name).

And to the other reviewers, all I can saw is:

I'm SOO glad u guys liked it! Thanks! And also, they'll get closer than you think.. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

ahem

On with the MUAHAHAHAHA AHEM story.

**Disclaimer**: SOOO wish I owned FFX-2 but…sigh…doesn't belong to me, only this

fanfic. [dReAmInG tHe ImPoSsIbLe]

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's thoughts

[. A/N: ---------- .] – My words

ALSO:

####

------- - like POV, but not eXaCtly like that

####

[Also, since i can't use the star sign, the ''!" will represent it, k?]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ [**Can't Stand You- Chapter 3: Preparations**] }

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gippal and Cid**…

!Knock knock!

"Come in," said a gruffy voice. Gippal opened the door, went in, then closed it shut.

"Uh..you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Gippal curiously. "Yes, of course. That was the reason why I called you up here. Ced (Sit in English)." said Cid, gesturing to a straw-made chair in front of him. Gippal reluctantly obeyed. "So," began Cid, "Why haven't you arrived in Djose yet? I thought you were going there today." Gippal looked at Cid, rubbed his nose, and was nervously going to say that something came up (defending Rikku, incase Cid decided that Rikku shouldn't be his helper anymore). Unexpectedly, Cid slapped his back and said, "So glad you haven't gone, I really need you here. Well since I'm gonna be busy fer a couple of weeks, workin' on a machina project, I was thinking if you could cover up fer me. All you haveta do is show someone around. He's coming back to help us fer a little while. Name's Renzo [. A/N: Used ta name from my other fanfic :P… .]. Remember him?"

Gippal gritted his teeth at that name. Renzo had been his rival since forever, and Gippal totally despised him. He must admit, Renzo was pretty smart with machinas, almost as good as him, but he was BETTER. They've always been competing since they were children, and he must also admit, he was as good with the ladies as he (Gippal) was, but _obviously_, he was no match compared to _him_. After a moment of silence, Gippal spoke up. "Yes, of course I remember him! Don't worry Cid, I'll take care of it."

"Great! See you in couple of weeks."

"Uh-huh." was all Gippal said and left the cabin.

He went out, and saw Rikku rush forward to him, asking a bunch of question like: 'How did it go?', or 'What did my Pop say?'."

"Whoa! Calm down!" said Gippal, and then smirked. "Well, little Rikku, I don't think you need to know. It really adult business." Rikku, being the curious girl that she was, completely ignored the insult and lept urging him.

"Oh fine, I give up! I'll tell you." Said Gippal in a exasperated tone.

Rikku immediately brightened up.

"BUT. Go get me that stack of papers in my cabin saying: "Rules of Behavior" first. Then I'll tell you. See ya the engine room!" and with that, he left.

"Aww Gip-pal! FINE." Said Rikku glumly, then hurried to Gippal's cabin, and then rushed down to the Engine Room (knocking over several people), but went too fast and bumped right into Gipal, falling down right on her bum (Rikku, not Gippal. He's barely affected by this).

"Owwie…" Rikku said, as she rubbed her bum (not THAT obviously).

"You clumsy oaf" said Gippal, and bent down to see if she was okay.

"You okay?" he asked. Now their face was about 1.5 cm apart. Gippal looked into her swirly green Al Bed eyes and leaned 1.5 cm closer, and kissed her fully on the lips; closing his eye as he did so. Rikku's eyes widened in surprise, and her mind told her to Pull away!, but her body wouldn't let her. She then closed her eyes too, warped her arms around his neck, and went into a deeper kiss. Gippal then slid his hands up her thigh and slowing reaching her waist. Then after about 5 minutes later, they both broke away gasping for air.

####

Gippal was really surprised that she hadn't pushed him away and called him a perv. He so thought she would do that, but decided to take his chances with her anyways. Also, he really liked kissing Rikku (though this was their first kiss together). His kiss with her was the best compared to the kisses he had had with other women. It tasted like…chocolate covered strawberries. Yes, that was it! ))_Such a sweet kiss…_ (( he thought and sighed happily.

####

O.M.G. Rikku could NOT believe she just kissed him. I mean, Gippal. The #1 teaser in the whole wide world. She was so nervous; she really didn't know what to do. And anyways, when they were kissing, she actually felt like he had some feelings for her too. But… )) _I really don't know that for sure_(( she thought miserably. ((_Maybe he's just playing around like always…_((

####

"Uh…um…"they both started nervously, and then both of them grinned.

"Well, here's your stack of papers, now for YOUR side of the bargain!..." said Rikku in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay, chill." Said Gippal, and told her everything from the point he entered the cabin (not including how he was thinking of defending her), to the point that he left (purposely leaving out how Renzo was pretty smart too).

"Ooo…! I get. So wadda these papers for?" asked Rikku.

"YOU," he answered simply.

"M..me?" she said nervously. "Why?"

"'Cause you need to learn some manners, that's why."

"Noo waaaay! Come on!"

Then Gippal just started reading, completely ignoring her last comment. Rikku listened boredly, and stared at the ground. Suddenly, she snapped up, covered her ears and said, "No no no! I need a break!!!" and rushed away. "RIKKUUU!" Gippal called, "Come back! We haven't finished yet!" He rolled his eyes, sighed, and tried to catch up with Rikku.

* * *

**Rikku's POV**

Argg! Can't he just shut up for once? It was getting on my nerves and boy, was _I_ stressed out! I could hear Gippal calling my name behind me, so I quickly ran to my room (/cabin), and slammed the door in front of Gippal's face. I could hear Gippal banging on the door. Then I realized that I hadn't even locked the door! I giggled silently and thought ))_Man, how dumb IS he?_((. I quickly yelled, "Don't you even THINK about opening this door, or else I'll --- chop you to pieces! Yeah!" More talking and banging. Gosh, doesn't he even know HOW to quit? That's when I spotted the 'PortSphere', and decided this was just what I needed. I'll go to Mount. Gagazat ruins and go to the Hot Springs and relax!

So I took the remote control [.A/N: I just made this up right on the spot, or else without this, the story will be screwed. .], instead of talking the PortSphere. I was soo glad Shinra made something THIS convenient. I pressed a few buttons on the Sphere and put both hands on the dents that glowed, obviously made to put your hands there.

* * *

**Gippal's POV.**

I was still banging on the door, when heard no response from Rikku anymore. I stopped. "Rikku?" I asked softly. No response. I then tried to open the door and found it…UNLOCKED??!!!???? I hit my palm on my head and shook my head for being so cdibet (stupid).

When I entered the room, no one was in there at all. I checked under the bed, the closest (finding cute, skimpy outfits), and was about to give up when from the corner of my eye, I saw something glowing under the bedcovers. The 'Portsphere'! It said: Mount Gagazat, Ruins. Under that something with small letters also showed, but I didn't bother. [. A/N: Ay ya, you should've! .] I just put my hands on the PortSphere, and pressed the button: _teleport_.

* * *

When Gippal arrived, he saw nothing but rocks, rocks, and rocks. He heard some splashing of water nearby, and rushed to the sound (He had not idea which part of the 'ruins' he was in). Except he tripped over a rock, and

!SPLASH!

He fell into the water, also noticing that Rikku was there too, naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Rikku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Words from Moi:** End for now! In this chapter I decided to use some Al Bhed, since they _were_ Al Bhed people. In the next chappie, there will be some Al Bhed swearing... (Hope I'm not setting a bad example 4 u kiddies out there…jokes) See how I underlined the word 'some'?

Well, bye for now!

Rikku-x-Gippal


	4. Renzo and Uneventful Things Part 1

**Author's Note: **_SORRRY SORRY SORRY! You probably noticed that I didn't update for 3 weeks. So many things came up like i got banned from using ta com for 2 weeks, one week overnite summer camp, more summer camps, the works... sighz... so tired.... Actually I finished writing dis up a looong time ago, but I neva got to type it up so here it IS, please enjoy Chapter 4 of 'Can't Stand You': _

**Disclaimer**: SOOO wish I owned FFX-2 but…sigh…doesn't belong to me, only this

fanfic. [dReAmInG tHe ImPoSsIbLe]

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's thoughts

[ . A/N: ---------- . ] – My words

ALSO:

------- - like POV, but not eXaCtly like that

{ [**Can't Stand You- Chapter 4: Renzo and Uneventful Things (part 1)**] }

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BARGING INTO MY PRIVATE, PERSONAL SPACE LIKE THAT??!!! OUI TISPYCC! E R-Y-D-A RYDA oui! Ku du ramm!" Rikku yelled, blabbing on.

"Umm..." started Gippal.

"What!" shouted Rikku.

"Uh, don't you think that you should cover up first?"

"Rikku's face turned blank and looked down at herself. Red shades crept up her face. "ARGG! You **PERV!**" she screamed again, fuming with anger. She quickly grabbed her nearby towel, and then wrapped it around herself. Gippal then climbed back onto the dry ground, drenched. "I never ever want to see you again!" screamed Rikku, then stormed to get the remote control to leave. Gippal (smartly) grabbed Rikku's arm so he could go back too and wouldn't get left behind.

When they got back, Rikku pushed Gippal out of her room, and then slammed the door.

* * *

**Rikku's POV.**

I can _not_ believe Gippal just did that! I mean, can't he just leave me alone? I sighed and sat on my bed. Then I got up and gathered my stuff to go to the Shower House (/Room). I tried to open the door, but then there was someone on the other side leaning on it. I shouted, "Gippal, if that's you, please MOVE." The person on the other side immediately shifted their weight off the door. I opened the door and saw a sorry-looking Gippal staring back at me, and I was about to forgive him since he looked so sincere, when the memory of what happened flooded back to me. I glared at him and closed the door behind me, stomping off. "Look Rikku." I heard him say behind me. "I'm really really sorry about what just happened. I- " I cut him off by turning around.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore excuses! Go away!"

Suddenly, I heard a voice in front of me. "Hey Gippal! And my, who is this? Aren't you a little bit undressed to be walking around like this?" I turned to the voice, to see this great looking guy leaning on the wall. I blushed with embarrassment realizing I was still in my towel. I made a mental note to myself that when I'm finished showering, I was going to change into a tank top and a longer skirt (if he considered that a towel was really revealing --- it's really embarrassing, you know).

"Well Gippal, I see you're busy, so stop following me!" I said, and ran into the shower house.

* * *

**Gippal's POV.**

Oh. Shit. This was the second time in a day she got pissed off at me. I watched as she went inside the woman's Shower House and sighed deeply. I turned to the guy who said 'Hi' to me before and who also cause Rikku to go.

"I said 'HEY Gippal'!" that (unknown) guy repeated again. I stared at him confused. "Do I know you?" He grinned. "So ya don't remember me, eh? I'm your so called BEST friend Ren-zO. Ringa bell?"

What? Renzo? Why is that idiot coming today? It was supposed to be tomorrow…

"More like my best enemy, thank-you very much" I said sarcastically. "And aren't you supposed to be coming tomorrow?" I asked coldly.

"Hey what's with the coldness then?"

"And what's with the warmness" I said in the same tone.

"So I couldn't fool you, eh? And who was that girl just now? She looks hot though… Your girlfriend? No, couldn't be. Who would like an asshole like you?" Renzo smirked.

"Sorry but she IS my girlfriend" I lied. "Too bad, huh. We just had a … er--- little fight."

**What seemed like one hour later…**

Rikku walked out of the changeroom and out the door, smiling happily and refreshed and actually wearing a tank top and a knee-length skirt. Then her smile faded when she saw Gippal (sitting on the floor next to the guy she saw earlier). She decided she was just going to ignore him, when both guys stood up and Gippal said, "Rikku, this is the guy that we were supposed to show around called ---"

"Renzo" Renzo said, cutting through Gippal's sentence. He offered his hand to Rikku.

Rikku paused for a moment. ))Hmm…I could just be a _little_ evil and be expecially nice to Renzo, since Gippal hates this guy(( Then she shook Renzo's hand, smiled innocently and said "My name's Rikku. Did Gippal show you around yet?" she asked. "Actually, no. He hasn't been exactly a great host to me." Answered Renzo. "Oh is that so…" Rikku raised a eyebrow at Gippal. "Well, don't worry I'll show you around!" she said smiling brightly. "That couldn't have been a better idea." Renzo said.

They started walking away, chatting happily.

Gippal stared blankly at the two. "Hey Rikku, Rikku!" he yelled, but they were already out of sight.

**Rikku and Renzo…**

"Hey ah... Rikku?" asked Renzo.

"What is it?" asked Rikku back, looking in Renzo's direction.

"Is Gippal your boyfriend?"asked Renzo nervously. RIkku looking taken aback. ))_How sudden…weird guy…_(( thought Rikku. "Well, of course not" she answered simply. "What ever made you think that way?" Renzo looked surprised at first, then grinned. "But he said you were…"Rikku's face turned tomato red for what seemed like the 5th time of the day. "N..no way! Anyways, he's nothing but a big jerk." She crossed her arms and the corners of her mouth turned down. "Is that so?" Renzo said slyly. He continued on, "Well, I'm going to rest in my cabin first, since it's been a tiring trip. Can you be my guide tomorrow, Rikku?"

"Of course!" said Rikku, smiling. "I'm going back to my cabin too. See you tomorrow!"

With that both female and male retreated to their cabins.

**Words from Moi:** NOT the end of chapter 4 yet but I'm too tired lazy to type anymore so I'll post the other of chapter 4 later…

Rikku-x-Gippal

P.S = I might just change my name to sm. else so if you r lookin 4 my story just type in the story name, not my 'user' name.


	5. Renzo and Uneventful Things Part 2

**Author's Note: **_Back w/t part #2! I've tried hard and not put a lots of A/N 's cause a reviewer was getin annoyed. I read back and I saw that it was kinda annoying too, thank-you! Please enjoy _

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Sqare Enix made it and lets just let it stay the way it is...

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can't Stand You- Chapter 4: Renzo and Uneventful Things (part 2) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAP:

"_Of course!" said Rikku, smiling. "I'm going back to my cabin too. See you tomorrow!"_

_With that both female and male retreated to their cabins._

!Knock Knock!

"Who is it?" Rikku yelled out, annoyed. "If it's you, Gippal, ---" She was cut short by Gippal sticking his head in her room. "How did you know it was me!?" asked Gippal in a surprised tone." "Who else annoys me all the time???" Rikku said sharply. "Get out!" Gippal made a sour look, almost making Rikku's smile, but she held back. "Ouch, that wasn't really nice..." He stepped into her room and made a sat on her bad. "If you just came here to talk about nonsense, please _leave_." Said Rikku. She could't help but notice how sophisticated she sounded. "Hmph." On that word, she crossed her arms and looked away sharply.

"Um...sorry Rikku..." Gippal started. "I'm really really sorry, but it isn't what you think. The truth is, (since you went to the springs and I didn't know at all,) I was worried sick about you! What if something happened to you? I mean, who would give me back my Rikku: cheerful, energetic, and sweet?"

At this, Rikku could feel the corners of her mouth tug into a smile. He was just so sweet... ))_Oh. Wait. Did he just say 'my' Rikku?_(( she could feel her heart skip a beat. "Well, that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you..."

Gippal sighed and continued on. "Yes, I know. But...erm...I was, well, going to ask to you to...oh, never mind. You'll probrally say no."

At that Rikku imediatly turned at looked at him. "To what?" (you know how curious she is :P)

"Weeeeeeeeeeell........"

"Oh come on Gippal!"

"Hmm...only if you say 'yes' first, then I'll ask you."

Rikku considered his last sentence. "Okay."

Gippal broke out in a grin the moment she said 'okay'. Rikku narrowed her eyes. Maybe it wasn't all that alright to say 'okay' after all. "What I wanted to ask you was this: Will you go to the upcoming masqurade party at Luca with me?" Gippal said, still grinning. Rikku's eyes widened and her jaw dropped all the say to the ground. She did NOT see this coming at her. "So I'll see you 3 days three days from now at the party, okay? Because Baralai wants me to help him out so I give the responsibility of guiding Renzo around and make sure you guys get back to Djose. _Assistant_." he ended emhizising the last word. He got up from her bed, patted Rikku on the head, whose jaw was still dropped. As he closed the door and Rikku could no longer hear his footsteps, she decided to close her mouth and calm down --- well, not exactly... She opened her door, looked left and right and saw nobody, then she closed the door and yelled out: "OH YEAH!!!!" She opened the door again, looked left and right, then sat back down on her bed grinning from ear to ear and put her head on her soft, fluffy pillow. )) _I'm so lucky, I'm so lucky!_ (( she sighed happily and eventually fell asleep.

**The next day...**

Right after breakfast, she was approched by Renzo and he asked her if she was ready to go to Djose for a tour. She packed her stuff and at noon they left through the PortSphere.

When they got to Djose Temple, they were greeted by many people and Renzo was surrounded by a group of girls, and he somehow slinked out and met up with Rikku. Then he brought up the topic of Gippal.

"By the way, Rikku, where is Gippal?"

"Oh he's at Luca helping Barali prepare for the Party two days from now" she said cheerfully.

Renzo snickered. "Huh him? What help can he give!?"

Rikku glared at him in annoyence but he didn't really catch on. She sighed and decided to forgive him. They were rivals after all.....

"Umm..." Rikku started, trying to get his attention, then cleared her throat and said professionally, "Welcome to Djose Temple, Renzo. I'm Rikku, your Tour Guide. Please come this way." She giggled silently, and Renzo was really impressed with how she acted.

Rikku streched. "Whew, tour o-ver! So how didcha like this place?"

"It's really great, I must admit. I met lots of people and they were all really nice."

They were both sitting in front of the Temple and the sun was setting.

A/N: It's that late cause he had to meet lots of people and so on....

There was silence for a while, only the noise of the electical moving parts behind them made noise.

"Renzo...." said Rikku quietly, her voice cutting through the silence.

"Hmm?" Renzo said, turning to look at her.

"Why did you just suddenly come here?" asked Rikku, looking up at the sky.

"Well, that's cause I wanted to take a break from dark skys and fixing the the towers all the time in the Thunder Plains. So I came here to help." said Renzo truthfully.

Then the conversation continued and Rikku talked about how she was scared of thunder before she camped out there for a week to rid her fear of thunder. Night came, and Rikku got up to go back in with Renzo.

"Rikku...can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Can you....go to the Masquerade Party with me?"

Silence

"Or did Gippal ask you already?" he said looking Rikku right in the eyes. Before she could even stop herself, her mouth automatically moved with denial and said a quick "No, I'll go."

"Great then. See you." and he walked back in before she could even say word.

Uh-oh. She's screwed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _Review please! Tell me if you liked it :) Also_

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_

_**1.)** Check out my blog, if you want to see if i updated i'll put it first thing bold on and entry. _

_(Website is: ((please look at my profile and click on 'homepage' to get there...)) )_

_**2.) **For the weeks from now to Christmas Break, I won't be able to update as often cause Grade 8 is HARD!_

_**3.) **I'm writing this other story called: "Believe it or Not". Please read it! (and also add put a review :P)_

**Also!! Please 10 review be4 I update :P! That will be my time limit cause i got it ALL in my head already! THANK-YOU**

_Well, that's it. See ya in the next chapter (or in my new story...)_

_Lil Angel Rini _

_- ...............................................-_

_- ...............................................-_

_- ...............................................-_


	6. In Which Things Get Trickier

**Author's Note: **Whew, TONS of hwk, I'm not kiddin…I finally typed this out, yay!! And I just finished _writing_ this out as I reached 10…wow how accurate I did write it all out when I told ya'll to give me ten reviews as a time limit…

Thanks ya'll for reviewing, u reviewers reallie make my day :D:

THANKS 2---

Cute-kitty2 kingleby YuffieKisaragi Back of Beyond Milkie yUni3

SPECIAL THANKIES 2: Rikku ) - for flattering me :P

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I DON"T own Final Fantasy X-2, k? Sqare Enix made it and lets just let it stay the way it is…

"----------" - People talking

))----------(( - People's Thoughts

A/N: ---------- - My words

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can't Stand You- Chapter 5: In Which Things Gets Trickier **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAP:

_"Or did Gippal ask you already?" he said looking Rikku right in the eyes. Before she could even stop herself, her mouth automatically moved with denial and said a quick "No, I'll go."_

_"Great then. See you." and he walked back in before she could even say word._

_Uh-oh. She's screwed._

For the next two days, Rikku was far, far way from reality, but rather in her thoughts. The night of the dance came and she _still_ didn't think up a solution. She also had a hard time avoiding Renzo too.

Rikku was sitting on her bed, still sighing endlessly. She suddenly remembered something. )) _OH NO! I didn't even get my dress yet!!!!! _(( As she started panicking, she heard a knock at her door. ))_ It'd better not be Renzo or Gippal….oh wait. But Gippal's in Luca..._ (( "C…come in…" The door opened and it was…

"Yuna, Paine!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Glad to see us?" Yuna said, smiling brightly.

"WE just wanted to check up on you, sine we heard from other people here at Djose that you kept blanking out." Paine said, trying to hide her concern. 'They told us when we were trying to contact you over the ComSphere."

Rikku immediately turned red with embarrassment. "Um…heh heh… I was?"

"Rikku, tell us what's wrong. You know we love you." Yuna said softly, and then looked in Paine's direction. Paince coughed, and then said, 'Yes Rikku, we do." Rikku just blinked. Er…that was SO not Paine…? Definitely not like her. She sighed again (for what seemed like the 963rd time). "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. This all started when…" she told them about the 'naked' part accident (Yuna giggled at this), Renzo, the Party, etc. "…So it's all my stupid mouth's fault!" She humped. "If only I haven't said yes…" Rikku ended sadly.

Nobody spoke a word for the next 5 minutes. Then suddenly, Paine spoke up.

"I've got an idea."

"Hey Gippal! Mail!" said Baralai, walking towards an extremely well dressed and good-looking man. "Whoa, you're lookin' good. But do _I_ look okay? I mean, think…uh…Paine…will…oh, and never mind that…" Baralai mumbled, blushing obviously.

"I always suspected you liked Paine." Said Gippal, grinning widely.

Baralai blushed again. "Uh…" he coughed.

"Oh come on buddy, don't you try to hide it! So did you ask her to the party yet?" asked Gippal, putting an arm on Baralai's shoulders and still grinning.

Now it was Baralai to smile. "Yes. I couldn't have been more proud of myself."

"Who-a! From the Paine I know, she isn't that easily seduced!"

"Well, here's what happened:"

Flashback

_Paine and Barlai are eating dinner peacefully when Baralai suddenly interrupts the silence._

_"Paine?"_

_"What."_

_"Erm…the letter I got on planning/helping out at Luca for the Masquerade Party…you know that one?"_

_Paine looked up from her dinner. "What are you implying here?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"But I need a date, you see? So…who do you think I should ask?"_

_"Then ask whoever you want, that you think is suitable for you." _

_Baralai took a deep breath in. "Will you be my date?"_

_Paine paused, then smiled slightly and blushed. "Sure."_

(A/N: HANH! HAHAHAHA…sorry but I'm trying to stop my uncontrollable laughter…)

(End Flashback)

Gippal just looked at Baralai, eyes wide. "That…was a fib wasn't it?" Then he started to laugh, and even had to hold on to his stomach because it hurted so much from laughing.

Baralai's expression turned blank, then down. "Stop. Laughing."

After a _while_, Gippal was still laughing, and then Baralai spoke up cheerfully.

"Hey by the way, Gippal, I wonder how's it going with **Rikku**?" He smiled triumphantly.

Gippal immediately stopped laughing and felt his face turn into a deep tomato red blush.

"Um…it's all good…At least I got her to say 'yes' when I asked her, but…" he trailed off, mumbling to himself.

))_ Maybe she really does hate me after all, and the part about her saying yes, was because I tricked her into it…_(( Gippal sighed to himself as his face turned back to his original color.

"Hmm, I though so. Rikku told me to give this to you." Baralari said as he gave a letter to Gippal, marked: "IMPORTANT! Please read.' And at the bottom it said: 'From your assistant/date: Rikku.' Gippal smiled with relief when he saw this, and quickly opened the letter. After a while, his smile faded into a frown, forehead creased. "Rikku, Rikku" he murmured, as he shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Baralai in a concerned tone.

"I **knew **it! She would've have just let me say that without something like this!" with that, Gippal walked off, leaving the letter and a confused Barali behind. While Gippal, walking ahead, fixed his bow tie and humming a cheerful tune left the room.

Baralai looked confused. "Like…this? Let you say what?"

Then he picked up the letter and read it.

_Gippal, _

_I know you asked me – or rather TRICKED me to go to the dance with you, and I guess I should keep my word but … you really think you could get me, Rikku, that easily? Uh uh, no way. So that's why since it's a Masquerade Party, use your wits and find me, ok? (heehee) If you can guess me out, out of all these people, then you can have the honor of dancing with me._

_Find me or no dance… :P_

Rikku

* * *

…_ then you can have the honor of dancing with me._

_See you (soon?)_

Rikku

* * *

As Renzo put the letter down, he frowned a little. This was gonna be hard… but he was up to it. A/N: END!!! Lolz, jokes I'm not gonna end it here…I wanted to but longer is betta, no? 

For the next hour or so, Rikku was trying on for what seemed like hundreds of gowns, costumes, etc. Where did they come form? Yuna and Paine, of course. They had already chosen their dresses, so now they're making Rikku try on lots and act like a judge when Rikku didn't even CARE which costume. (Well, actually she did, but from all those dresses that she had seen, they were quite nice.)

Rikku sighed exasperatedly as she put on a kind of revealing outfit. Her top was like what Yuna wore before (in FFX-2). Except that this one was fully black. There was piece of black cloth too, that you could wrap around your arms.

The bottom half was no better. It was a …kind of mini skirt, but a bit longer, and the color was black too. Her shoes came up to her knee and it was a 3-inch platform shoe. On the butt part of the mini skirt there was devil tail. It also came with a black choker.

Rikku stepped out to let Yuna and Paine see. Then she (Rikku) made a horrid face and said, "This outfit is the worst one yet! It's…it's so skimpy, and not only do I look like a slut but a devil girl!"

Yuna put her hands together and smiled. "That's the idea, Rikku! So look so perfect! So…sexy!"

Paine nodded in agreement. "Definitely. It's not like this is any worse than your everyday Al Bhed outfit."

"But!"

"NO buts, Rik, you have to wear this one! It's perfect!" Yuna squealed, not noticing that she said 'perfect' two times.

"But she's missing something, don't you think?" asked Paine. Yuna nodded. "You're right."

"Huh…"

"To make you match that outfit…we're gonna dye your hair black!"

"NOOO!" Rikku screamed, as she looked for a place to hide.

"It's not permanent." It only lasts as long as you don't wash it. Anyways, we'll leave out some blond highlights for you." Paine said.

Yuna looked over at Paine with awe.

"Wow, that's great idea."

"Anything to see our lil' Rikku in that outfit." Paine smiled wickedly. With that, Yuna and Paine dragged a poor Rikku in the washroom.

**30 Minutes later…**

"Don't tell me," said Rikku, her eyes closed. "I look horrible."

"You're perfection it self!" said Yuna.

"A master piece." Commented Paine in agreement.

Rikku's emerald Al Bhed eyes slowly fluttered open. Then her eyes turned huge that it almost budged out.

"Tha…that's not ME by any chance…it is?" Rikku asked weakly.

"You betcha it is." Yuna grinned.

Whoa. ))_Is this really me!?_(( Rikku wondered. ((_I look so...sassy…_((

Well, in a way, she was kind of right.

She was wearing the outfit, with her hair kind of straight (still the braids), black hair with the blond highlights --- her original hair color, black mascara, light black eyeliner, though not that much, and tints of black lipstick. NO, she didn't look like a goth, but rather a hot sexy, devil goddess. Woot, was _Gippal_ going to say about this…?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Words:** _Yay! Done Chp. 5! Hope you like and thanx to all who read this and also reviewed in my other fic: "Believe it Or Not". Sorry if I don't review very soon…Gr. 8 is soooo busy! _

_Ja ne! _

_(ALso, don't you feel sooo sorry 4 Paine? sighz )_

Lil Angel Rini __

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................- __


	7. …sigh…The world is full of Bets

**Author's Note: **…Woah. I didn't update of FOUR-FIVE MONTHS! Can you believe that? Yepz, so I shall blame it on my extensive homework! So there

Thanks ya'll for reviewing, u reviewers reallie make my day :D I'm soo happy! THANKS!

**Disclaimer:** Dum di doo…huh? Ohhh yeah:ahem: Final Fantasy X-2 is sadly not mine! Boo hooey! Now leave me alone you evil SE(Square Enix) agents!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can't Stand You- Chapter 7: …sigh…The world is full of Bets**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-

The night was sparkling beautifully, like one of the Yevon Gods were smiling down happily on Luca. The air was fresh and clear, with so much of a slight breeze commenting the overall wonderful atmosphere.

On this particular night, Luca was filled up with lots of people, excited buzzings spreading throughout the whole place. All sorts of people—male, female, were dressed up in magnificent dresses, giving everyone a inside glow of contentment and perkiness.

Astonishing smells of delicious, and appetizing foods wafted through the lands, mixing with a slight smell of perfume and cologne, nevertheless, everyone was at their best and felt eminent to be there.

Inside the Famous Luca Stadium, tables with astounding pure white cloths were placed neatly on top. Beverages, cocktails with the freshness of fruits placed on each one, and every single kind of cuisine from each place of Spira were also attending on the softness of the cloths. It was quite crowded, but comprehensible for a large amount of people.

Sipping contently on a cup of cocktail, its red liquidy contents swirling around in its glassy prison, a particular blond-haired man, spiky at the back, pierced his gaze towards the host, his friend, and the well-respected leader of Yevon.

"This stuff is great!" Gippal smirked lightly, his jaded pools dwelling a sense of astonishment. He was obviously commenting on the drink held in his firm and rough hand, one that truly belonged to the Leader of The Machinas.

"Of course." The silver-haired man, who was Baralai, replied in response. "Expect the things here at the Party "great", or in other words, outstanding." Smiling his kind and gentile smile, a frown suddenly appeared on his soft features. "You…haven't seen Paine yet, have you, Gippal?"

At this question of his, Gippal rolled his eyes in a sort of amused manner, but also slightly loosening his velvety, black bowtie. "Nope, crazy for her now, are ya?" Slapping Baralai's back, in a tone rich with resounding laughter, he spoke up once more. "Better wipe that blush and sweat drop off your face before she comes, get what I mean?" he said, grinning full once more, so that his white teeth showed, sparkling slightly in the bright light. "Off to see the ladies now, adios, my friend." With that, he waved in one swift motion to a really crimson face man, before adding quietly in his thoughts, "And _her _too."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Issuing forth the contemplation of having—possibly—loosing two acquainted guy friends, one especially her…er…crush, she sweat dropped and twitched slightly. "Um…Yunie?" Rikku questioned, in her usually sweet tone. Yuna abruptly stopped walking, her long abundant sapphire dress ceasing its movement. "Yes?" Yuna answered in the same tone as she, except in a more happier pulse. Also and at the same time, Pained looked over at her speculatively, her amber flames glinting sprinkles of happiness.

Sighing long and forlornly, she threw her hands up in the air and shouted exasperatingly, "How come you two can wear nice long dresses and I get the skimpy outfit!" she whined, making a few rushing heads turn to stare at her and her ridiculous excuse for a dress.

"What's the joy of us wearing it when it could be you," Paine teased, smoothing the creases in her elegant, velvety charcoal black dress. _She_ certainly wasn't used to herself wearing such dresses. Yuna grinned 'ever-so-innocently' in Paine's direction, her vitality twinkle glistening upon her pearl white teeth in the translucent lights of Luca. Shooting out a bare arm in the night air, Yuna replied triumphantly, "The bet must go on!" And exchanged secret glances at Paine before forth-continuing their walk.

Rikku's huge emerald poles grew even wider, and sighed once more in discontentment. So they somehow put a bet on her eh…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Varity is the spice of life." Said Palo, who happened to be a very handsome man, and who was fairly dark skinned with the same jaded eyes as Gippal. One would think he be an Albhed, but the dark skinned colours gave it away. He had his tanned arms around two giggling, squeaky Guado girls, who had lovely ocean-colored chromaticity hair falling down their backs. Gippal smirked lightly at his comment and retorted back, before flashing the two girls an amazingly handsome smile, making them blush furiously and giggling even more. (At this, Gippal suddenly though that if he flashed an amazingly handsome smile like that to Rikku, she would just grin an enchanting smile back, whilst rolling her eyes.) "That, I will have to disagree strongly with you, Palo."

Palo rose a thin eyebrow at him, enthralled to see him before himself, but then breaking into a manly smile.

"Hey Gippal!" How's it hangin' eh?" Palo responded back, making his 'eh' sound like a Besaid man. Pausing deliberately for a few seconds, he suspired and shook his head in pure despair. "Yeah…you've got Rikku. NO wonder you're so arrogant!" he ended, before quickly continuing on tantalizing Gippal. "He-ey! Don't steal my chicks, if you get what I mean. "Winking at Gippal in a girlish manner, he nudged him on the sides of his well-fitted, black tux.

Looking horrified at what Palo just did, he stepped back as if someone just did something dreadful—which was indeed true. Striking an incredibly good-looking pose and winking back at him, his pale hand on his chin and got into his famous 'thinker' mode that most girls fell for.

"I am pretty irresistible, aren't I." The side of his lips curved up, smirking.

(The two girls now looked aghast at him as if they were going to faint)

His friend's glassy-green eyes looked at him in pure admiration, and sputtered out, "You're gotta teach me that!"

Now here is the part were one wanders off deep into the ivy, tangily woods of desires and dreams, the daylight sunbeams bathing down magnificent at you, falling in contents of showers and happiness…er…I simply mean: "Day-dreams"; Imagining himself, Gippal, on a high fiery throne with sparkly jewels glowing deeply, and his hand out at the man infront of him with 'compassion' and 'sympathy'.

…Snapping their selves back to reality , they chuckled slightly in unison at their own silly daydream, through little did they know their thoughts were the exact duplicate of each.

At that moment, the gates of the stadium flung open some more, large amounts of finely dressed people stampeding in. Amongst the crowd of sparkling gems, he could spot Yuna and Paine squishing their selves out of the crowd, and Paine giving fearsome glares to anyone who dared shove her aside.

Glancing back at Palo, he was about the pardon himself when Palo cut him short. "Let's have a bet." Was his simple statement, though Gippal knew there must be more to it that that. Taken aback for a second, he replied, "Um…sure." Leaning over to Gippal, he whispered quietly in his ear, "I want to see your astonishing skills by winning that beautiful girl's heart over there." Pointing at a slightly confused female, who was shifting uncomfortably at the presence of a bunch of males hovering over her blondish-blackish curls, he couldn't help by think of Rikku, so he nodded confidently and began to approach the emerald-eyed girl.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
((I have considered ending it here but…I think you reviewers deserve just a little bit longer chapter after my 5 months procrastination…lol hehe))

After Paine and Yuna had both shoved her lightly into the bustling crowd, and placing on her feathery exquisite black mask, she noticed that a lot of men had begun to eye her lustfully---from afar and up close. This sickened her perceptibly, so as she now got surrounded by quite a few males, she shifted her weight from side to side uncomfortably.

As soon as she began to have petty talks with the finely dressed young men throughout her won crowd, she could notice one particular man with a trial of tail leading 'trouble", or in other words, Renzo. Adverting her gaze somewhere else, she politely excuse herself, ignoring the obvious disappointed looks painted on all the men's faces, and quietly slipped past a couple, her feet quickening its pace along the polished stone floor…and banged against a stiff and broad shoulder.

"Watch where you're going…" came a husky, man's voice reverberating with an unknown warmth.  
"Owwie…" cried Rikku, as she pouted cutely, rubbing her currently sore arm and then looking intensely up at the man's deep eyes…with a gasp, they were directly staring at hers too……

Emerald vs. Emerald.

((To be continued.))

**My Words:** _Um…(sweatdrop) this chapter kinda sucked didn't it…(burst into tears) SORRY! Hoooey, well anywho, I really hope you enjoyed it! _

_Till' Next Time!_

Bubble-gum Kissez( - Changed my name yeeah!)

- ...-

- ...-

- ...-


End file.
